


Not the right place.

by nrr



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: POV First Person, Swearing, platonic/romantic you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: When there is no time to feel sorrow, one must feed on his anger to go on.Take place during the 9th episode. When Sanford has to deal with threat and dread by himself, this time with no one bedside him.First time writing 1st pov! I cringe a bit when I wrote this lmao.
Relationships: Deimos&Sanford
Kudos: 11





	Not the right place.

Deimos, your idiotic grin, your stupid laugh.  
How am I suppose to forget them?  
How am I going to throw this feeling away?  
What can I do to subdue this pain?

You're good at nothing, but killing and complaining. Really, you're one annoying, noisy and nosy motherfucker. Stop messing around with my shit, mind you?  
But I would hate it when you shut up your damn mouth. I don't like it when you went idle like this.

Without you this world would be so quiet, so peaceful yet so lonely...

Why am I so contradicting with myself?

As the surge of strong emotions rushed in, the sword was swung furiously, desperately to clash into the flesh of the pitch black creature. I couldn't hold back my anger, not after seeing you like that.  
I knew that it was bounded to happen someday, sooner or later, that one of us fated to die, that the other might be left behind as long as we're willing to continue our job.  
But I wasn't prepared. I'll never be.  
Death, to me it's just a natural state that will happens to everyone, it will eventually happen to me one day. I was fine with dying since I have nothing to regret nor care, but now I'm afraid of it.

It's because it wasn't me who go first.

It wasn't really that hurt as people ought to make it be when my whole body was tossed and hit the wall. It might be the work of adrenaline or whatever I don't give a fuck. You hurt from the pain and you get used to it.

All I need to do is, like usual, kill.

Carelessly, I attacked the demon. Damnit, I was slowly becoming more like you!

The demon howled quietly. Or was it a laughter?  
My hand gripped tight on the sword in fear. Fear of letting go off the only weapon that could defend myself.  
I couldn't stop sweating.

So, I was scare of death after all.

Fastening my pace, I thrusted my force in blade, hoping it would hit the creature.  
I saw you messing around like this sometimes when you could have just end it quickly.  
It was annoying. So much that I need to punch your idiocy off.

Another figure came in. His flare red goggles fixing on the moving black flame. All he could see was blood and gore. Without hesitation, he charged in like some low IQ bull. Sometimes, I forgot how similar you and him were.

Always so careless, getting me so worry.  
I had always watching out your back. It's such a painful job, cleaning after your wreck. The scene was like a disaster anywhere you go. It was irritated.

Didn't I tell you that I would be glad if you die?

I was wrong. When it happened, I wasn't glad at all.  
The feeling in my chest, it wasn't happiness.

There is no time for me to be upset at you. I realized that after I picked up a random rifle from the floor. It's in my bloodlust nature, I sprayed what's was left at the creature until the gun emptied.

The bullets reminded me of you. Always rushing in first, fast and without so careless.  
That's must be why you live a short life.

As I watched the flame demon consuming corpses and grow, I began to understand how small our lives are compare to the threat we were facing. We're just some puny creatures to him. Our lives is nothing in his eyes. He looked down on all of us from the tall pillar he created.

It's hopeless, without you I really can't force myself to fight...

No. Not now. Not when this fight still going on.  
I wasn't sure that I'll be of help to our comrade or not, but I'll try my best.

I'm sorry I had to left you behind, but I promise.

I will mourn for you later, friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fandom i kinda move on.  
> Still love the series nonetheless!


End file.
